User talk:COKEMAN11/Archive1
Here is the medal! ---- Hi, welcome to Total Drama Island Camp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Total Drama Crayon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 18:37, 26 July 2009 Cokeman? THE Cokeman?-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 00:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Nope! Now Gimme some coke! LOL-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 00:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah! Was that you? I was Ezekiel, remember me? Anyway, my crazy Duncan obsessed pixie sidekick and I are about to give you a special treatment!-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 00:48, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Yes. We're here to give you info on what we're all about here at Sunshine-and-Matt-annoy-the-heck-out-of-you INC. Everytime, we find a new CHOSEN ONE! Duh duh duh duh!-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 00:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) No way! You're back! You remember me? Lindsay(and the occasional Harold XD)? lol --TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 14:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) join!!! my tda camp abualinj34 tda camp Hey CK, Challenge one of Total Drama Fan Parings is up.--Tdiandrockmusic2 21:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, forgot ><; It depends on what you would do during it. If it's too similar to Ravioli academy, you can't do it, but if it's just different enough, it's fine. Sunshine + Ravioli 22:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) New Chapter is Up Thanks for subscribing. The newest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:45, 31 August 2009 (UTC) The latest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:30, September 7, 2009 (UTC) The latest chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:13, September 14, 2009 (UTC) A New Chapter and a New Story! Hola Subscriber-itos! Nalyd Renrut here with BIG NEWS!!! My new story I'd Like to Thank the Academy - An Owen Story has officially started! Chapter on is up! How about you go check it out! Total Drama Amazon chapter eight was posted last night. Go read it and then go place your bets for next week's elimination in the Fantasy League! Remember to keep reading! You never know what will happen next... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) The Big Finale The last chapter of Total Drama: Boney Island is up. Who will win? Read and find out. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality My latest competition fic has officially begun! In case you hadn't heard about it, it's called Total Drama Reality. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) The second chapter of Total Drama Reality has debuted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:13, October 5, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE JOINlink title Chapter three of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) New chapter! The newest chapter of Total Fanfiction Hangout is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 22:51, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Just saying hi...y'know to be nice...*flees in terror* You knnow i dont i have ever talked to you. hi!--Redflare - Legendary Copying NALYD! 20:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter four of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) new character! Another Total Drama Infinity character is up! Enjoy Becca! --D Spenstar! 20:35, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey CK11, we lost the challenge in Total Drama: The Movie this week and I need your help to vote off Coco. So will you help me? -Joe New chapter! The newest chapter of Total Drama Insanity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 12:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) New challenge on Total Drama Pair-ody Diary of a Quiet Goth! The newest chapter of Diary of a Quiet Goth is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 21:58, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter five of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) A new challenge is on Total Drama Pair-ody, so go ahead and fire away! This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 20:04, October 26, 2009 (UTC) For Whom The Subscription Tolls Happy Halloween! And, to celebrate Halloween, how about you read a new chapter of Total Drama Amazon? Read it now! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) It's New Chapter Time! The newest chapter of Total Drama Insanity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:39, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Chapter six of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:52, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Patricia Another Total Drama Infinity character is up! Enjoy Patricia! --D Spenstar! 17:23, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Darla Another Total Drama Infinity character is up! Enjoy Darla! --D Spenstar! 20:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Total Fanfiction Hangout! The newest chapter of Total Fanfiction Hangout is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 01:21, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Total Fanfiction Crossover Chapter three of Total Fanfiction Crossover is up. It's a goth poetry competition featuring some popular characters. Here's the link: Total Fanfiction Crossover. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) New chapter!! The newest chapter of Total Drama Insanity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 11:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Amazon Final Nine Yo, sup, my peeps? Whats the 4-1-1-1? New Total Drama Amazon chapter, homies. Read it and laugh! (Am I pulling off this gangsta look?) XD Enjoy! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:55, November 8, 2009 (UTC) How were you eliminated so fast in Total Drama Author 3 when you returned? I can't tell.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 22:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I think you shoud've stayed longer.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 23:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Reminds me of Eva.--Latin SimOwen It's the Music that we choose 23:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter seven of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:37, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Steve! Another Total Drama Infinity character is up! Enjoy Steve! --D Spenstar! 03:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Themes for TD: TM I uploaded 3 themes. 2 of which involve Tyler. Check it out!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. Did you check out the 3 themes on Talk:Total Drama: The Movie? 2 of which involve Tyler. Also, wanna RP on Total Drama: The Movie? -User:KoopaKidJr. Noelle! The final Total Drama Infinity character is up! Enjoy Noelle! --D Spenstar! 17:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) You need to come to the IRC Camps wiki and create a character. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) FINALE!! The finale of Total Drama Insanity is up! Who will win? Find out right now! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 12:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Check this webpage out! http://pokemonmysterydungeonroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Rules ----PICKLES!!! It's me! 22:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter eight of Total Drama Reality has been posted. I will warn you that it's a little darker than normal. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) New Wiki Go here!http://totaldramanything.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Anything_Wiki--GreenMagic WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD *laughs evilly* (XD) 11:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) For Total Drama: The Movie, can I borrow Tyler for a moment? Since Harley can't read the letter, I was hoping that Tyler can read it. However, I already had the letter planned out, so can I borrow Tyler, just for him to read the letter? -User:KoopaKidJr. Why a mistake? -User:KoopaKidJr. Check out my letter!!! I think I might have a hidden talent of writing threatening letters!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. Infinity! The first chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 12:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Wanna RP on Total Drama: The Movie? BTW, I got someone to surpise James when he got out. XD -User:KoopaKidJr. LOL, Sure. Maybe since your a preschooler, you could be on TWE! XD jk--Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 00:31, November 23, 2009 (UTC) When you say Coke, you mean Coca-Cola, right? XD --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 00:33, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Ok, good. Usually when someone says "Coke-Addicted", I normally think of the other kind of coke. XD --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 00:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Lol, really? Most of my friends would probably make that same mistake. XD--Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 00:46, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter nine of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Lol, I just noticed your message now. I must've checked it on my ipod and never got the chance to reply, but sure. --The next statement is true. The statement before this is false. 23:40, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Fantasy League Join the Total Drama Infinity - Fantasy League! --D Spenstar! 20:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) New chapter The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 01:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter ten of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC)